Revenir
by Yumi Take
Summary: Une promesse. Un toujours. Des souvenirs. Une autre vie. Revenir vers les autres après avoir perdu quelqu'un peut s'avérer aussi difficile que de revenir à la vie.
1. Promesse

**Revenir**

**Résumé :** Une promesse. Un _toujours_. Des souvenirs. Une autre vie. Revenir vers les autres après avoir perdu quelqu'un peut s'avérer aussi difficile que de revenir à la vie.

**Rating :** K+ mais j'hésite à mettre T parce que c'est pas joyeux…

**Pairing :** Un peu de GilOz je suppose, puisque c'est pas facile de faire une fic sur ces deux là sans en mettre un peu…

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je les lui achèterais bien, mais je risquerais de les abimer…

**Note pas totalement inutile de l'auteure :** L'histoire est divisée en quatre parties. La première et la dernière sont assez courtes, mais elles sont nécessaires si on veut que l'histoire finisse bien. Et j'ai envie que l'histoire finisse bien.

**Note ****pas totalement utile de l'auteure :** Ecrit en écoutant en boucle Re Birthday de Len Kagamine. Ce qui explique un peu l'histoire générale.

* * *

Promesse

_- Dis, Gil, tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Promets-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras toujours avec moi. Et que si on est à nouveau séparés, tu chercheras par tous les moyens à me retrouver._

_- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en _toujours.

_Le plafond sembla tout d'un coup très intéressant aux yeux d'Oz._

_- Je te le promets, dit Gil avant de se replonger dans son livre pour que son ami ne voie pas le rouge sur ses joues._


	2. Toujours

**Note pas très utile de l'auteure : **Comme je l'avais déjà dit, c'est pas joyeux. Mais bon, même si ça prend du temps, Oz se relève toujours de ses malheurs. Surtout si quelqu'un d'inattendu lui montre qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

* * *

Toujours

Gil était mort. On l'avait retrouvé gisant dans son sang, dans un lieu dévasté par la bataille qui avait du y avoir lieu. Ou par la taille du Chain qui l'avait attaqué. « Il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir » avait-dit Sharon pour consoler un peu Oz. « Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » avait répondu ce dernier.

Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il restait prostré dans la chambre qu'avait occupée son serviteur. Son ami. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Gil.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Même Break, pourtant si peu expressif d'ordinaire, commençait à montrer des signes d'inquiétude. Un jour, il alla lui-même porter de la nourriture au blond, sachant parfaitement qu'il y toucherait à peine. Ce jour là, il remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir à supporter le spectacle qui devait s'offrir à lui.

Oz semblait avoir perdu âme. Son regard était aussi éteint que celui de Gil lorsqu'on avait trouvé son corps. Il avait maigri aussi. Beaucoup. Trop. Nul besoin de le voir pour sentir sa trop grande faiblesse.

- Oz, si tu ne manges pas, tu va finir par mourir toi aussi. C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Break

Le blond ne répondit pas.

- Si tu veux que je te fiche la paix, d'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser mourir.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Oz d'une voix si faible que Break l'entendit à peine.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser mourir ?

C'en était trop. Le contractant de Mad Hatter força l'autre à se lever et le tint par le col.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux que Sharon et Alice soient encore plus tristes, c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ça ?

Nul besoin de nommer le _il_.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu ?

- Il tenait à toi plus que tout ! Il t'a protégé jusqu'à sa mort ! Ce n'est pas lui rendre hommage que de se laisser mourir…

De l'eau. De l'eau qui tombait, goutte à goutte. Oz pleurait, et ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le parquet, permettant à Break de se rendre compte de se réaction. Il le lâcha, le laissant s'asseoir par terre, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu le retrouveras un jour. Après tout, il a continué à te chercher alors que tu étais dans l'Abysse, alors je ne pense pas qu'il va se contenter d'être mort sans avoir cherché un moyen de revenir. Et je pense même qu'il va réussir.

- Tant qu'il m'empêche pas de dormir parce qu'il est devenu un fantôme… dit Oz en souriant légèrement, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le mort de Gil.

L'autre sourit à l'entente de la réplique. Le véritable Oz Bezarius était de retour. Le tout était de ne pas le laisser repartir.

- Tu veux manger ? C'est sûrement froid maintenant, mais…

Le ventre du blond parla à sa place.

Retourner à la vie normale serait long, et sûrement douloureux, mais Oz semblait en bonne voie. Après tout, Gil serait _toujours_ à ses côtés, non ?


	3. Souvenirs

**Note pas vraiment utile de l'auteure : **Gil est bien mort, mais qui vous dit qu'il n'y a rien après ? Bref, Gil doit surmonter une épreuve pour atteindre la métempsychose (autre façon de dire réincarnation). Cette partie là est vraiment inspirée par la musique Re Birthday.

* * *

Souvenirs

Gil se souvenait avoir ressenti une douleur fulgurante au dos et d'avoir entraperçu l'ombre d'un Chain, mais après plus rien. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce noire, dans laquelle il ne voyait absolument rien. Il avait l'intuition que, malgré le fait qu'il ne voie aucun mur, plafond, ou même sol, il lui serait impossible de sortir de là. Mais il fallait qu'il sorte ! Il devait retrouver Oz et tenir cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite !

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, toi ! répondit une voix ressemblant étrangement à la sienne, bien que déformée.

- A part moi…

- Personne.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis toi.

Il y avait un problème là… Comment pouvait-il se parler à lui-même ? L'autre recommença à parler.

- Ou, plus précisément, la partie de toi qui se rend compte des crimes que tu as commis. Et qui t'en veut encore…

La tête de Gil lui tourna. Il se souvenait… Le visage des hommes qu'il avait tués. Il avait à peine quatorze ans et déjà les mains tachées de sang. Et ça avait continué. Mais il avait des raisons de le faire ! Il devait… Il devait trouver un moyen de ramener Oz de l'Abysse !

- Mais ce gamin est revenu tout seul… Sans ton aide… Tout ça… pour rien. La vie est ingrate, n'est-ce pas ?

- La ferme.

- Et pire ! C'est grâce à un Chain qu'il est revenu ! Quoique… Si tu l'avais ramené de tes mains, c'aurait été pareil, non ? _Puisque tu es devenu aussi monstrueux qu'eux._

- La ferme !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras ? Tu serais prêt à te débarrasser de ta conscience pour retrouver ce gamin ? De tes états d'âmes ? De ce qui te rend humain ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Tu t'en es _déjà_ débarrassé !

Chaque mot touchait sa cible. Gil se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tout ce que ce _lui_ disait, il l'avait déjà pensé. Chaque jour, il se demandait s'il devait continuer. Et chaque jour, il revoyait le visage souriant d'Oz. Sa raison d'avancer. Sa raison de vivre.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, pas vrai ? C'est justement _à cause_ de lui que tu es devenu un monstre ! Tu…

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu en veux, mais à Oz, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu aurais du l'abandonner ! Laisser tomber !

- Et rompre ma promesse ? Tu prétends être ma conscience, mais tu n'as pas plus de morale que moi.

Gil sourit tristement.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

- Rien.

L'autre se tut. Combien de temps passa après cette conversation ? Nul ne le sait. Mais un jour, une goutte tomba dans ce lieu où rien ne se passait d'ordinaire. Son écho se répéta à l'infini, comme s'il pleuvait. Le cœur de Gil se serra à l'entente de ce son.

- Tu pleures ?

Plus le son se répétait, plus la pièce s'éclaircissait. Elle devint si lumineuse que Gil dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle, tant la lumière était forte.

Puis plus rien.


	4. Autre Vie

**Note parfaitement inutile de l'auteure (mais c'est la dernière alors on lui pardonne) : **Dernière partie de ma petite histoire. Ca vous a plu ? Cette partie se passe dans le futur. Mais le futur est-il notre époque, ou un monde différent ? C'est comme vous voulez.

* * *

Autre Vie

- Bonjour, il est sept heures du matin sur Pandora FM, le temps est radieux et c'est le premier jour de l'été !

- La ferme…

La radio entama une chanson assez entrainante, comme pour narguer le garçon qui se recroquevillait dans ses couvertures.

- Grand frère, il faut que tu te lèves ! dit une jeune fille blonde à travers la porte.

- Encore cinq minutes, Ada…

- C'est sept heures, Oz !

Une minute passa, le temps que le dénommé Oz assimile l'information.

- Déjà ! J'suis à la bourre !

- C'est ce que je te répète depuis dix minutes…

Le garçon ne releva pas, trop occupé à trouver ses vêtements parmi les nombreuses choses entassées sur le sol de sa chambre.

Bon sang ! En plus, il avait promis à Gil de passer le chercher à sept heures dix ! D'accord, son ami avait l'habitude de l'attendre, mais ce n'était pas une raison…


End file.
